


【授权翻译】Drunk on Chocolate 醉心巧克力

by StarEpistle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is So Done, Bones kisses Jim for the plot, Chocolate, Cuddly Spock, Drunk Vulcans, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Spock (Star Trek), Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining James T. Kirk, Questionable decisions on Jims part, Star Trek: AOS, T'hy'la, Tattoos, accidental confessions, accidental drunkenness, entirely happy, turbo lift kisses, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarEpistle/pseuds/StarEpistle
Summary: Spock不小心醉巧克力了，最终发展成他在深夜对Jim告白。在扔下重磅炸弹后的第二天，Spock居然什么都不记得了。这让Jim得用其他手段纪念这件事...比如一个纹身。是HE哦。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【授权翻译】Drunk on Chocolate 醉心巧克力

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drunk on Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606274) by [Borealisblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealisblue/pseuds/Borealisblue). 



> 作者的话：我没有睡觉，而是写下了这个。这是一篇单纯的萌文，所以请尽情享受。 另外，如果您想评论但又害羞，请告诉我您最喜欢的部分。 这样我就能知道你喜欢什么啦。
> 
> 译者注：本文非常可爱甜蜜！译者水平有限，如有错误，请不吝赐教！以及请各位读者多去原文下点kudos并给作者留言！

Jim皱着眉，从床上一骨碌爬起来。从门口传来的重复的哔哔声提醒着有人想找他。打开门，他眨了眨眼，眼睛适应着从走廊照进来的光线。

“Jim！”他突然被一个死沉的东西砸中胸口，他往后踉跄了几步，努力接住那个在他身上着陆的家伙。他们的手臂缠在他身上，他困惑地眨巴着眼睛，注意到埋在他胸口的脑袋上长着绿色的尖耳朵。

“Spock？”Jim有点不敢相信地屏息。“你在——”

“似窝的错，间长。”

“Chekov？”

“别说傻话，Pavel。长官，其实是我的错，Chekov想替我打掩护。”

“Sulu？”Jim斜眼看着两个堵在他门口的舰员。

抓在他胸口的力道令人痛苦地收紧，Jim疼得直抽气。他并没有穿上衣，他睡觉时从来不穿，Spock身体的热度在他裸露的皮肤上感觉起来像一团火。“Spock，”他喘着气说，“我不能呼吸了！”

两个舵手上前把Spock从他身上撬下来，但是花了好大的力气才搞定。瓦肯人根本不想撒手。

“灯光，100%。”Jim给电脑下令，他的房间瞬间被照亮。

后退一步，他艰难地消化着他面前这幅怪异的景象。Spock的身体向前倾倒，挣扎着站住脚，严重依靠Chekov和Sulu帮他站稳。他的头歪向一边，双眼紧紧地闭着。

“这是怎么回事？”Jim质问道。他从来没见过他的大副这个样子。“他生病了吗？”

“Jim。”Spock哼哼着睁开眼睛，盲目地伸出双手寻找着他。他的脸茫然昏眩，绿晕蒸腾。他迷惑地环顾四周，皱着眉头看着自己周围的一切，好像这些冒犯了他的美学。“我想和Jim说话。”他又一次嘟囔起来。

Jim的一条眉毛疑惑地挑起。

Sulu和Chekov交换了一个眼神。“他其实...喝醉了。”Sulu一边说着，一边调整抓在Spock前臂上的手。

“喝醉了？瓦肯人不会醉啊。”Jim难以置信地说，回想着过去他试图灌醉他的大副的所有时刻。

“呃，但这个醉了。”在Spock的重压下，Chekov磕磕绊绊地说道。“窝们不知道该把他咋办。”

Spock突然站直身子，整饬他的制服下摆，眼神迷蒙地看着他们所有人。“我相信我很快就要难受了。”他如此说着，迅速摆脱了舵手们的手，穿过他们直奔浴室。

随之而来的是一声让他们所有人都不禁畏缩的声音。

以他正把五脏六腑都呕进排水系统的朋友的名义，Jim感到火气“腾”地在他胸中升起。“这是怎么搞的？”他说着，蓝眼睛从浴室瞪向他的下属们。

他们都傻站着不动，羞愧地盯着地板。“内个...”Chekov在他的卷毛下吱声。

Jim等待着。Spock持续不断犯恶心的声音充斥着房间。

Sulu挺直腰板，清清嗓子。“都怪我，长官，”他直视着Jim说道，“我在Spock中校的茶里加了一片巧克力。我告诉他这是我在德鲁瓦三号星（Drewal III）上新采摘的奇尔贝克植物的叶子泡的茶。”

Jim皱着眉盯向Sulu。“巧克力？”

“我之前了解到，尽管瓦肯人能喝酒，他们也不会有和人类醉酒相同的效果。但他们对巧克力有反应，他们的身体无法快速处理糖分，他们血液中的一些物质会和可可豆发生反应，导致迷醉。”

Jim的眉毛惊讶地挑起，所以瓦肯人其实是能醉的。哦，这可为他们将来的象棋比赛开辟了不少新的讨论路径。“这可非常不像你，Sulu，你为什么要对Spock做这种事？”他说道，不赞成地交叉双手，试图掩盖他对这种情况产生的不成熟的幽默感。

“我只是想让他放松放松。你懂，一些让他缓和下来的事。他最近一直绷得很紧，比平时严重得多。自从几个月前我们离开星际基地以来，他一直处于一种很糟糕的情绪之中。”

“似的间长，”Chekov蹦起来证实Sulu的发言。“窝认为这可能和他跟Nyota分手有关，或者可能与舰队即将进行的植物学实验寺检查有关。但不管怎么嗦，他最近快把窝们每个人给逼疯了！”

Jim叹了一口气，手轻轻刮过脸颊，强忍着不要笑出来。“听着伙计们，如果你们和Spock中校之间有问题，告诉我或者跟他直说，他会改变他的行为来适应周围的工作环境的。”

“但似窝们已经做了，长官，”Chekov叫道。

“就这么说吧，他没有很好地接受建议。”Sulu语气愤愤地做了结尾。

一声巨响让他们都转过身来看向浴室门口。Spock站在那里，紧抓着门框做支撑。“我无法控制我的身体机能，”他的眉毛以一种高度集中的样子皱成一团。“我为造成的不便道歉——”他的吐字含糊不清，于是他不说了。他无法聚焦的视线扫过Jim的床头柜。“笔。”他吐出一个字眼，然后开始认真地摸索前进，并试图在步履蹒跚时保持体面尊严。他摸索着墙壁，朝着Jim床头柜的方向使劲叫嚷，仿佛他突然掌握了宇宙的答案。

Jim转身朝向他们。“你们为什么不带他去医务室？”

“窝们试过了间长！但他一直要找尼。”

Jim撅起嘴，暗自希望他没有看起来像是乐于听到这个消息。对他或是任何他身边的人而言，他爱慕Spock并时刻在意着他的健康与幸福早已不是什么秘密。舰长和大副是好朋友，很多人能看出是Jim想要更多。是的，这实际上是个悲伤的故事。除了Spock的每个人基本都认为他们属于彼此，很多新登舰的少尉必须得被告知他们并没有秘密结婚。Jim了解Spock，那个孤高自持的瓦肯人，永远不会用那样的方式看待他，所以他从不追逐他那小小的心动。好吧，是怦然心动。好吧，远比心动暗恋更多...但这永远不会发生，因此他搁置了那些情愫。只是和Spock并肩工作就让他感到快乐，他决不会用他们独一无二的关系冒险，所以他选择不要自找麻烦。

“你们两个可以走了，等着明天收到谴责信吧，你俩都是。”

Chekov和Sulu难过地点点头，脚步沉重地离开了房间，看起来像两只夹着尾巴的小狗。

Jim叹着气关上门，转身去对付正坐在他床边弯腰做着一些他看不到的事情的Spock。

他以手扶额，轻轻苦笑。所以他今晚得对付一个烂醉的瓦肯人了是吗？而且还不是任何瓦肯人。是Spock。他魅力非凡的大副。Jim感觉他的心跳变快了。可怜的家伙，他明天早上会吓到的。看在Spock的份上，他需要喝杯水然后上床睡觉。

不，别这样，他谴责着他那些肮脏的想法，Spock现在很脆弱，他需要的是一个照顾他的好朋友。

“嘿，哥们，你在这儿干什么呢？”Jim说着，走向心神涣散的瓦肯人。

Spock湿润的褐色眼睛藏在他深锁的剑眉之下。“我在试图稳定我的数学方程式...用这支...笔。”

Spock伸出一支永久性马克笔让Jim看时，Jim忍不住笑了。他几乎就像个小孩，向父母展示一个常用物品。Jim抬眼望过去，终于看见Spock在做什么。用从他床头柜拿的永久性马克笔，Spock在床架旁边的墙上写下了洋洋洒洒的方程式。

“所以，当你喝醉的时候，你会破坏墙壁来解决问题？”Jim咯咯笑着。Spock怎么敢这么可爱啊，他已经觉得Spock清醒时的瓦肯怪癖就够可爱了，像是每次他违反规章制度时他都会对他蹙眉。但这可是个全新的高度了。

“否定的。我还没有解决问题，所以我要写出我研究了数月的方程式，这样我才能充分理解所有参数...我认为我在某个地方犯了错误。”他停顿了一下，略微偏头。“我喝醉了？”他一边轻微摇晃着一边问道。

“是的。”

“唔。”Spock咕哝着，他的眼神变得呆滞。“那可真是...”

“颇有趣味？”Jim补充道。

“确实。”他打了个嗝。

过了几秒钟，他低下头看着自己的作品，完全忽视了Jim的存在。“这样不好，”他喃喃自语。

“什么不好？”

Spock突然摇摇欲坠地站起来。“来吧，我们必须找到Jim。”

“Spock，我在这儿呢。”

但是Spock根本没注意他，猛地停下转向墙壁。“不，这，这，这不会有用的...我不能告诉他，这是不切，*嗝儿*，不切实--...不对的。”他来回说着车轱辘话，Jim发现他努力措辞的样子非常可爱。他不由自主地微笑，他被迷住了。

Spock用马克笔的钝头敲打着墙壁。“我一定遗漏了什么...我一定是...我一定是...”他张开嘴想继续，但发现自己停了下来，然后跌跌撞撞地向后摔倒，跌坐在床边。“我需要找到Jim， 需要告诉他。Jim- 他会在哪里？”他冷淡地大声说道。

“你需要告诉我什么Spock？”Jim用一种人用来吸引狗狗注意的兴高采烈的语调问道。“是什么如此重要，让你跌跌撞撞地满船找我呢？这和你写下的小方程式有什么关系吗？别告诉我你的一个著名实验出问题了？”Jim戏弄道，但Spock看上去怏怏不乐，Jim便停下了。他之前从没在Spock脸上看到过那种样子。尽管多年来他目睹过许多罕见的表情，但Jim依然为现在那个使Spock看上去更加美丽的神色而震惊。那是黯然神伤。

“我失败了。”Spock只陈述道。“我的问题。我搞砸了。”

Jim立刻感到后悔了，他就不该说些什么的。当人们喝醉时，他们会处于自己最脆弱的时刻。

“Spock，我确信不管它是什么--”

“我已经对Jim表示得那么明显了...”Spock喃喃，他的话语打断了Jim。

Jim愣住了。明显？Spock的问题和他有关？

“从数学角度看，”Spock说着指向墙上的涂鸦，眼神突然清明起来。“52.7%的长时间眼神接触。站近他72.4%。告诉Jim我发现他的不合逻辑令人神魂颠倒。那本来应当使我的机会增加25.2%。我已仔细检查过我的计算。 *嗝儿* 我们应该进展到持续的衣袖相触，然后深入交流我们对彼此的兴趣。但迄今为止，我的求爱并未得到注意。我的计算表示明年会有一场潜在的约会。”Spock痛苦地闭上眼睛。“但他没有展现出任何兴致。我唯一的结论是我一定哪里做错了。我的计算从无谬误。一定是我，我一定做错了。”

Jim无比震惊地站在原地...Spock一直试图引起他的注意？他就是Spock的问题？

Jim感到心跳加速，无法呼吸。这么久以来，Spock一直在和他调情吗？他怎么没注意到？这是可能的吗，当他望向Spock时，Spock一直也在回望他？当Jim看着他弯腰俯在操作台上时，这可能实际是为了他吗？他精悍的力量和线条完美如雕塑的双腿一直都是舰桥上的干扰因素，但他从来不想冒犯他的大副，所以他强迫自己无视Spock的身体带来的迷人诱惑，然后现在因为他的无视和迟钝，Spock认为他自己做错了什么。

“Spock。”Jim慢慢伸出手放在Spock的肩膀上。“我知道你的方程式到底怎么了，你忘记了一个至关重要的变量。人为错误。是我的错，如果我知道--我未曾梦想过--”

Spock向他的唇边伸出手指，“嘘，”他严肃地说，“你绝对不能告诉Jim。我要吸引他注意力的计划已经失败了，他永远不会知道我的失误。”

“Spock，你根本没有失误，其实，大多数时候，我几乎不能将视线从你身上移开。”

“Spock。”

Jim说着，跪在Spock身前。

“Spock，看着我。”

Spock似乎很难睁开眼睛。他墨黑的睫毛在他高挺的鼻梁上投下阴影，他双唇紧闭，像是正在凝神屏气。

“Spock。”Jim握住Spock仍然攥着永久性马克笔的手，然后将他们交握的手引向他赤裸的胸膛。

“Jim？Jim，我想我爱上了你。”他轻声呢喃。Spock的眼睛缓缓睁开，他向Jim伸出手去，将他的胳膊环绕在Jim的脖颈上，把毫无防备的舰长拉到他身上，躺入床中。

Spock的黑眼睛是如此热烈，Jim不由得敛住呼吸。“Jim，”他含混地嘟囔着，神情尴尬，“我很抱歉，我没有向你坦白。”他把前额贴在Jim的额头上，发出叹息，他紧绷着下颌，似乎要深深地吸一口气。

Jim无法抑制脸上绽开的笑容。“你刚才说出来了。”他将手放在Spock的脖颈上，这样他就能凑近亲吻Spock的鼻尖。

“我还不能告诉你，Jim。我不想把你吓跑。我尊重作为舰长的你，有朝一日我会告诉你我爱你——我只是——你能等到我可以做到的时候吗？”Jim大笑起来，翻滚到Spock身边，这样他就不再直接压在Spock身上了。他没有移开很远，瓦肯人已经把手滑到了他的腰际，现在正用强大的力量将他俩臀腿相贴。

“所以，你想要我等你清醒过来然后告白？”Jim不太相信地问道。

“是的。你绝不可知晓。你会逃之夭夭。”Spock答道，他的拇指在Jim的髋骨上划着甜美的圆圈。Jim为之颤抖。

“为什么Spock先生？等你醒了，我不能向你表白吗？为什么我必须得等？”

“不行。我必须是那个说服你的人。如果我的论证不够完美，那我就不配做你的潜在链接伴侣。”Spock面上不动声色，眼神却泄露出绝望。“我该如何说服你为我停留？”

“啊，我认为你不必担心这个。我保证我会留下的。”

“否定的，Jim，必行之事如若节外生枝无疑将决定——”

Jim不禁喷笑，就连喝醉了的Spock也还认为有对他说教的必要。

“好吧Spock。你赢了。我不会追问了。老天，你可真霸道。”Jim说着，再次亲吻Spock的鼻尖。他就是情不自禁。他高兴得想吻遍Spock面庞的每一寸。“我会等的。只是别太久，好吗？不要再写方程式啦。”

Spock在Jim的臂弯里放松下来，嘟囔着表示同意，他的眼皮又开始打架了。

“不能写方程式了吗？”Spock喃喃自语。“我其实很喜欢方程。”

“我知道，Spock。我知道你喜欢啦。”

“Jim我能让你看...看，向你，展示，我最喜欢的方-*嗝儿* 方程式吗？”

Jim在Spock身旁憋笑憋到颤抖。他真希望他能有个相机。谁给Spock权利让他变成一个这么可爱的醉鬼啊！既然他知道了这个秘密，他以后得更经常地把Spock灌醉了。

“好呀Spock。”

Spock混沌的眼神与他对视，然后下移到他的嘴唇，有那么一个清醒的瞬间，Jim觉得自己要被亲吻了。然而，Spock向下凝视，盯住他的胸部。

他把一只手从Jim的屁股上挪开，Jim才恍然发现那只马克笔还在他修长白皙的手指之间攥着呢。

Spock小心翼翼地将笔尖触到Jim的心口，然后写了一些瓦肯文字，又在旁边写下了一道方程式。

Jim低头盯着胸口的笔迹，然后盯着正在醺醺然地研究作品位置的瓦肯人。他的嘴唇和脸颊因巧克力的效果晕蒸着浓郁的翠绿色，除了想要那绿晕一路延烧到科学官制服下的颈项上之外，Jim完全不做他想。

为什么他才是没穿上衣的那个呢？

Spock用瓦肯语低声呢喃着什么，他灼热的吐息轻轻刷过Jim的皮肤，让Jim的注意力回到他胸前的印迹上。“这是什么？”Jim只能倒着辨认出方程式的一部分。“这是关于运动的方程吗？”

Spock抿了抿嘴，手指沿着已经风干的墨迹划动。他的爱抚缱绻缠绵，兴致盎然地重新描绘着那些符号。他俯下身，虔敬地用嘴唇摩挲着Jim的肌肤，牙齿轻轻地啃咬。Jim在他的动作下战栗，这几乎要超出他的承受能力了。

“Spock？”Jim声音颤抖地唤他。

Spock垂下了眼皮，头沉在Jim的肩膀上。

“这是什么Spock？它是什么意思？”

“唔嗯？”

“方程式，Spock。”

“是我们心跳合二为一的节奏。尽管我的心跳比你更快，如果我把它加入这个方程，最终它们会完美和鸣...这是我最喜爱的...最爱的，最...”

“你最爱的方程式。”Jim惊叹着为他做结。他不敢相信他所听到的，他一直渴求着Spock的更多，但他以为他们永远无法超越友情。现在Spock呢喃着瓦肯语，双手环抱他的腰际，讲述着Jim听过的最浪漫的事。

“但这个标志是什么意思呢？”Jim问道。

回答他的只有一道轻柔的鼾声。

Jim依偎得更紧了一点，幽幽感叹，“你为什么这么固执呢？”他对着Spock的黑发说。“我觉得明天你肯定不会记得这些了。你看起来都断片了。虽然我想，如果你想用自己的方式跟我告白，那还是挺好的。”Jim的拇指摩挲着Spock的耳尖。“天，你太可爱了。我希望我能永远这么和你躺在一起。你好暖和，Spock。”他凝视着他，幸福地叹息，他的心房膨胀得如此之大，以至于他感觉这一切的温暖、满足和不可思议的喜悦简直要撑破他的胸膛。平和又快乐的几分钟后，Jim爬起身来。

他有个主意。

那会包括把Spock弄回他的舱室去，但Jim认为长远来看这样做比较好。当心不要吵醒沉睡的瓦肯人，Jim把Spock打横抱起来，穿过他俩共享的盥洗室，小心翼翼地把Spock运回他自己的房间。他把Spock放到床上，脱下他的鞋，调整了一下他的房间，这样就看起来像是Spock自己完成了睡前的例行公事。冥想熏香被点燃并被熄灭。橱柜里的茶杯被动过，一本书被放在床边。为了不让他善于观察的朋友看出来，他甚至还从他的牙膏管里挤了点牙膏出来。在快速而温柔地在Spock脸颊上落下一吻之后，他离开了Spock的房间，呼叫Midler少尉。

“你好？”安多利人回应时，声音昏昏沉沉的，显然还在半梦半醒之中。

“Midler少尉，这里是Kirk舰长。我听说你和Chapel护士在学院里做室友的时候，你给她文了个纹身。”

“呃...”

“而且我知道你在舰上还给几个其他的少尉文身来着。”

通讯那边停顿了一下，然后紧张地承认了。“是的长官。我很抱歉长官，我将立即停止这项活动。我没想到有人会在意而且——”

Jim大笑。“放松，少尉。我不是来制止你的。实际上，我在想，你能不能给我文一个。”

“啊...”

“如果可以的话，现在就文。”

他听到她那边窸窸窣窣的声音，好像她从床上爬起来了。“当然，长官，这是我的荣幸。你想让我去您的舱室吗？”

“其实，如果我们能在你的房间搞这个的话会更好。我已经知道我要文什么了。”

“好的长官。”

*******

Jim坐在他的指挥椅上，啜饮他的早间咖啡，这时他的大副在迟到班次20分钟后现身了。

Spock走向他旁边，造型完美，一根发丝都没乱。

“舰长。”他点头问候。“我为我的失礼道歉。”

“疯狂一夜哈？”

Spock蹙起眉头。“我不确定。我的记忆似乎有一段空白。我丧失了10.2小时的记忆。我能回想起的最后一件事是在植物学实验室工作。我今早恢复意识晚了10分钟。”

“啊Spock你可能只是工作太拼了。让你自己休息一下吧。”他拍了拍Spock的肩膀，让他的手指在上面停留一会儿。他没有错过瓦肯人靠向他的触摸，也没错过两个舵手脸上迷惑的表情。

“也许你是对的。”Spock说着，很专业地站直身子。

“那是因为我总是对的嘛。”

“自吹自擂不会让你当上舰长的。”Spock干巴巴地评论。

Jim耸耸肩，轻轻缩了一下。他皮肤上的文身还新鲜着呢。

那个细微的抽搐没有逃过Spock明察秋毫的眼睛。“舰长我察觉到你正感到不适，如果有什么--”

“他在哪儿？！”滑动门一打开，从涡轮电梯里传出一声大吼。

Jim急忙在他的椅子里转身。“Bones你——”Bones突然出现在他的头顶，一把撕开他的金色指挥衫，搞得Jim把他的咖啡撒得到处都是。

“McCoy医生这是极不恰当的。”Spock抓住Bones的胳膊，突然摆出防御姿态。

“啊哈！Jim，这特么是啥？”他一边说着，一边伸出一根指责的手指，指着Jim胸部中间的一块白色纱布。

Spock的注意力现在也被那一小块方形的纱布捕获了。“舰长你为什么要使用医用包扎？你以什么方式弄伤了你自己吗？”

“放开我，伙计！”Bones把他的胳膊从Spock手里解放出来。“伤到他自己！如果我没看错，那就是个猪肉印章！”

“猪肉印章？”Spock疑惑发问。

“一个文身！他妈的，Jim。你知道不在消毒室里文身会有多危险吗？”

Jim大笑道，“你怎么知道这个？我昨晚刚文上的。”

“人们会谈论，Jim。你知道我从我的一个护士那里听说这个是啥感受吗！”

Jim转了转眼睛，他知道Midler少尉会遵守不告诉任何人的诺言。那就一定意味着有人看到他离开她的房间了。

“没事的Bones。如果你很担心的话，我会在我的班次结束后去医务室，你可以检查一下。”

“不行，我们现在就检查。它会让你的皮肤完全烂掉，然后你会死于某种食肉细菌。”

“Bones，”Jim轻快地跳起来把他拉到一边。“听着，我现在让你看一眼，等我轮班结束我会去医务室的，我发誓。”

Bones皱起眉头。“行吧。”

“所有人都回去工作。”Jim命令道，等待所有人都转过身去。

所有人，除了Spock。

“你也是，中校。”

“舰长--”

Jim给了他一个友好但坚决的眼神。这个没得商量。

Spock紧抿嘴唇，点了点头，留下Jim和Bones走到舰桥的后面。

Jim望了一眼Spock坐着的位置，确认他没有机会瞧见文身。Bones不耐烦地清清嗓子引他注意，Jim笑眯眯地揭开了纱布。

当他看到那个方程式时，Bones眉头紧锁。“这不那啥吗。”他嘟嘟囔囔地用他的医用三录仪扫描着Jim的胸部。“在学院那阵子，你总想文个文身，但能不能在别人房间之外的地方弄？你就不能等我们去一个有合适环境的地方再文吗”

“它看起来很棒。”Jim还嘴道。

Bones还是气哼哼的，“Jim，这是个数学方程式，还有一堆傻不拉几的圆圈。”

Jim翻了个白眼，他听到涡轮电梯开启，然后一道突兀而响亮的抽气声吸引了他的注意。

“舰长！”Uhura吃惊地抽气，“为什么你把这个词文在你的--”

Jim飞快地向她射出一道警告的眼神，Uhura便把没说完的句子咽回了嘴里。她的视线弹向坐在科学站里工作的Spock，然后拉回到Jim身上。他敢说她眼中生出了无数的疑问，而他只是微笑。把一个手指放在唇边，无声地请求她对这件事保密。

“Uhura上尉，请回到你的岗位。”Uhura朝他蹙眉。她显然想知道细节，但还是遵从了命令。

Bones关上了他的扫描仪，皱眉看着Jim。“这玩意什么意思？”他小声询问，只有Jim能听见他。

“我不知道，”Jim悄悄回答。“Spock喝醉的时候把这个写我身上了。”

“然后你决定把这个永远刻在你皮肤上？还不知道这玩意是啥意思？我的老天爷啊，你的脑袋应该更灵光一点！”他恼怒地嘶声，帮Jim重新把纱布包回原位。“还有，Jim，瓦肯人不会醉。”

“啊不，他们会醉的。他还在我墙上画画，等会儿我一定得跟你讲讲。”

Bones看起来满腹狐疑，Jim把他的文身藏回撕破了的衬衫下。他得找个舰员帮他再拿一件。

“所以，大地精最终告白了没？”他俩的视线一起瞥向Spock，然后回到彼此身上。

“他不记得他说了。他表白的一部分就是这个。”Jim指向自己的胸部。

“所以，你就自然而然地把这玩意弄成了永久性文身？”

Jim喜笑颜开。“这是我的证据。”

Bones扬起一条眉毛。“小子，你就是个傻瓜蛋，但你现在看起来像是走在阳光下面，所以我就不管这个了。”

Jim开口要说些什么，但是被一道哔哔声打断了。

“舰长我们从一个刚刚途径的星云中获得了一些奇怪的读数，我建议我们检查一下。”Spock偏头看向Jim，如是说道。

“好的，Spock。Bones快骚扰完我了。”

Bones嗤之以鼻，“噢，我甚至还没开始骚扰你呢。”

Jim只是拍开Bones。“回医疗室，McCoy。”他满面春风地说。

两周后~

Jim的心情不再阳光灿烂，事实上是阴云密布才对。他坐在他的指挥椅上，嘴撅得像个晚饭前被拒绝吃甜食的小孩儿。Spock仍然没有坦白他对Jim的心意，Jim开始变得坐立不安。他不断得阻止自己别把Spock一把抓过来然后吻得他上不来气，吮吸品尝他能从Spock唇舌间的吐息里嗅到的馥郁茶香。

但是他承诺过的。

他不确定他还得继续坚持多久，如果Spock还不快说的话，他就要忍不住了。

他掏出通讯器给Bones发了条信息。

“我该怎么办，Bones？”

他已经没完没了地给好医生发消息。其实，上一次他能想起来给Bones发这么多信息还是在学院时他把自己锁在他们共享的宿舍房间外头呢。

但这次他什么也没做，只是给Bones发消息，告诉他自己的感受，还有对Spock拖着不跟他告白的失望。

“我该咋办啊Bones？”他又发出一条。“你觉得我能不能推他一把让他早点说啊？”

没有回复。

“Booooooones。”

还是没有回复。

他关上了通讯器。也许Bones正在给病人治疗呢。

Jim愁眉不展地往他的椅子里又瘫了一些。他勒令自己不要转身去看导致他心情变坏的罪魁祸首。就算他这么干，Spock也很有可能根本没注意到。

Jim的思绪慢慢变成了白日梦，他幻想着当他俩最终在一起时Spock会如何亲吻他，如果到时候他俩还没在养老院骑滑板车的话。

他深深地沉醉在白日梦中，以至于他没听到涡轮电梯门开启的声音。他的头突然被向后拽去，一双嘴唇突然就怼到了他的嘴巴上。

Jim拼命乱挥他的手臂，在试图摆脱袭击者时，他差点从椅子上摔下去。

嘴巴突然重获自由之后，他猛地抽气。他的头被往前带过去，这样某个人就能在他的耳边悄声说话。“你再给我发一条该死的信息，我就在这艘飞船上找个窗户，把你天杀的通讯器扔到宇宙的冰冷真空中去。”

“Bones？”Jim惊得睁大了眼，好像眼睛要从他的脑袋里掉出去了。

“顺便说一句，你那个该死的瓦肯人正在往这边看。那应该会让他行动起来。不用客气。”

Jim仿佛醍醐灌顶，但又忍不住嘲笑医生可怕的办法。

“你吻技太糟了Bones。”他压着嗓子回道，好医生转身离开舰桥。

Jim朝他呆若木鸡的舰桥成员们转过来。“没什么可看的，回去工作。”

他用眼角余光瞥向Spock，看见瓦肯人正打量着他。他眼神阴沉，对他怒目而视。Jim希望那个眼神是出于嫉妒之情。

在他的阿尔法班次快结束时，Jim站起来伸展肢体，感觉脊柱有两个地方嘎嘣作响。

他转身准备离开，但差点撞上突然出现在他身后的Spock。

“Jim，我希望与你私下交谈。”

Jim的心顿时雀跃起来。是这个吗？Spock要表白了吗？

“好的Spock。”他朝涡轮电梯走去，不太确定要怎么回答。如果他这一步走错了，他会把Spock吓得缩回壳里，那他就永远也得不到他的告白了。

他们一起走进涡轮电梯。电梯启动了，他俩都默不作声。

Jim瞄了Spock一眼，正巧与他对视。

“所以...?”

Spock移开了视线，身子板得更直了，好像他能站得更直一样。

“舰长，”Spock说话了。“Jim，”他改口道。“你我并肩共事已有数年，我很珍视我们的同僚之谊。考虑到这一点，我想对今天刚曝光的绯闻发表自己的见解。基于我们的友好关系，我希望你不要对我的观点有所介怀”

“那你具体想说什么呢？”

“我坚决不赞同你和McCoy医生开展一段浪漫关系。”

Jim感到一阵眩晕。Bones做到了！他用他俩的假接吻激得Spcok来告白了！

“为什么？”

“McCoy医生是医疗界的杰出人物。他有许多特质使他值得青睐。但我认为你们二位之间的关系可能有失考量。”

“所以你觉得我不应该和他在一起。”即使Jim想要像个忍住秘密的小孩子一样喷笑出声，他也平静地问道。

“我认为你的未来伴侣应当具备特定的品质。”

“所以...不能是Bones。”

“否定的。”

Jim咬住自己的腮帮内侧来憋住笑意。

“那你觉得我要跟谁约会？”

Spock缓慢地眨眼，他的脖颈绷紧得连Jim自己的脖子都开始发疼了。Spock目不斜视地盯着前方，视线在电梯门上逡巡。

他紧张了。Jim意识到这点，差点被萌化在地板上。这是他见过的最可爱的事了。

“Jim，我对您的关心超越了我与企业号其他成员所建立的友谊。”Spock把双手背在身后，好像他要在涡轮电梯内的小小空间里踱起步来了。Jim从无数次被Spock说教的情境中认出了这个姿势。

我的天，这场告白要花一辈子时间了。

“在我们的共事之中，我注意到，当你我同心协力时，我们的任务完成得颇为高效。实际上，Nakamura（中村）上将曾说过‘心灵匹配之人将共享--’”

Jim向Spock扑了过去，把他们两个猛地撞到了墙上，以一个炽烈到几乎引起淤伤的热吻将他们的双唇封缄。他把他们俩摁到了涡轮电梯的紧急制动按钮上，电梯停止了移动。Jim本来要继续亲吻Spock，但Spock在他身下变得无比僵硬，就像亲吻一座雕像。

Jim移开一点，“我也爱你，Spock。”Jim喜气洋洋地瞧着他大副脸上的震惊表情。

Spock困惑地压低眉头，Jim爆发出大笑。

“对不起，我只是不想等下去了。”他咯咯笑着，快乐的闪光在他眼中跃动。“但是上帝啊，我爱你。”

Spock目不转睛地盯着Jim，一种奇异的恍惚浮现在他眼中。Jim回望着他，看着他冰封的唇角微微翘起。

“Jim，你是怎么——”

“你已经告诉我了呀。”

Spock板起脸。“Jim，你弄错了。我会记得——”

Jim忍俊不禁地又吻了Spock一下，他的双唇仿佛蕴含着魔力。他什么都不想说了，只想亲吻Spock。

Spock温柔地推开他。“Jim，我很确定我从未向你表达过我的爱意。”

Jim摇摇头笑了。他执起Spock的一只手，放到他的衣衫之下，并向上抬起。

“让我给你看些东西。”

Spock的目光随着Jim的动作变得犀利起来，他立刻低头看向Jim露出来的胸膛。

Jim正握着Spock的手放在他的心脏上，那个现在已经愈合的纹身就在那里。

“这就是你对我的告白。我把它刻下来了。”他们在Jim郑重的声音里凝视彼此。Spock抬起手，用他的手指柔情地抚摸着文身。

Jim轻轻颤抖。

“Jim。”Spock的喉咙明显地吞咽了一下，然后他集中精神清清嗓子。“你是怎么...你从何处...”他不解地抬眼。“这就是你的文身？”他的神情如梦方醒。“这就是Nyota那天看到你时尖叫的原因。”

笑容绽放在Jim的唇边，“你也许觉得这个有点粗糙。”Spock抿起嘴，他的面容又变回了一个完美的面具。

Jim大笑道，“哎呀，对不起让你失望啦。但这就是我得到的东西呀。”

Spock的凝视溜回他的胸部，Jim敢说他正在试图整理他混乱的思绪。

“你是怎么得到这个的？”Spock终于发问。

“你喝醉的时候在我身上画的。”

Spock闻言一震，“酒精不会使我昏醉。”

“那‘巧克力’这个词你有印象吗？”

Spock眼中闪动着窘迫之色。“是的，”他有点勉强地答道，“我丢失的10.2个小时的记忆。”

“没事的Spock，基本就是你在‘不明状况’下摄入了一些巧克力，然后过来找我。你找到我之后，你在我身上和我的墙上涂涂画画，最后还坦白说你爱我。”

“我为如此无礼之举道歉，如果你希望在我的记录上记一个斥责的话，我会理解的。对我的上级长官行如此之事是一种严重的冒犯并且——”

“别说了Spock，我爱这个。在我已经爱你爱得不能再爱的时候，你就醉醺醺地出现在我的门口，还特别粘人。瓦肯人都这么喜欢抱抱吗？”

Spock想要挪远，但Jim绝不允许。把他更紧地压在墙上，Jim要确保Spock无处可逃。他们完美地契合在一起，Spock乌黑的眼睛变得更加深邃，他的吐息抑制在胸中。Jim不得不承认，他超享受像这样困住他的瓦肯人，但他感觉他正在消耗自己的运气。

“这个符号是什么意思？”Jim安静地问，手指爱抚着Spock的胸腔。

Spock勇敢地对上了他的眼睛。

“如果将我们的心跳合二为一，就会得到这个方程。”他一本正经地答道，表现得就好像他的脸庞没有燃烧着新切割的草叶似的青翠之色。

“那这个瓦肯标志呢？”

“那个标志被称为‘T’hy’la’。”

“‘T’hy’la’？是什么意思？”

Spock垂下头，神色明显有些尴尬。就像一个瓦肯人能表现出来的那么尴尬。他紧闭着嘴，看起来是不准备回答了。Jim就没有追问更多信息。也许这是什么有点变态的东西，Spock都不敢承认其含义的那种。不管是什么，Jim都不在乎。他在喝醉的时候干了一大堆蠢事，但很显然这个标志对Spock来说意味着什么，既然他把这个写在他们心跳的方程式旁边的话。他最终会从Spock口中得到它的真实含义的，只是他觉得那得等到将来有机会的那天了。

Jim缓缓凑近，他们的鼻尖轻柔相触。他亲密地用自己的唇瓣摩挲着Spock的唇，双臂坚定而从容地搂着Spock的身躯，用他金黄色的温暖拥抱让蓝衣的科学官如痴如醉。

Jim在Spock的唇上印下缓慢而真诚的一吻，任凭他的嘴在另一个人的嘴上栖息流连。

他向Spock倾诉着绵绵絮语，扑扇的眼睫轻轻搔过那碧色渐深的脸。

“我感觉我一直在等待这个。”

Spock握在Jim臀上的手骤然发力，Jim被热切地拉入Spock的怀中。

“在这个层面，我们完全一致。”

Spock低吼一声，充满占有欲地索求着Jim的双唇，Jim不禁为之惊喜。

他的心房是如此柔情涨满，几欲迸裂。

Spock终于放手时，Jim被亲得上气不接下气，他的双腿软得像果冻一样。“天，我会习惯这个的。”

Spock到底在哪儿学会如此吻技的？

Spock的脸颊发起烧来，但很快又恢复了完美的平静，仿佛他刚才没把他的舰长吻得魂飞魄散一样。他重新启动了涡轮电梯。

“让我们到其他场所继续这场谈话。”而Jim注意到电梯正把他们带向他们的舱房。

Jim快活地笑了。“我不介意啦。”

THE END


End file.
